Conventionally, batteries have been well known that have a plurality of combined cells (electric cells). Such batteries are used, for example, in vehicles (see JP 2013-125612A, for example).
In such a battery, two stacks of cells having an approximate shape of a flat box (hexahedron) are arranged side by side (in two rows) to form a single module. In the foregoing stacks, the cells are stacked together by bringing the sides with the largest surface area of each cell's six sides into contact with one another. This makes the thickness of the stacks of cells in the stacking direction relatively thin.
The above-described battery may contain in its housing a plurality of cells and a control unit for controlling the charge and discharge of the cells. Each cell and the control unit are connected with each other by wiring members. Each cell and the control unit are also connected with the two terminals provided on the housing by wiring members. Depending on the arrangement of the plurality of cells and the control unit in the housing, the wiring members may disadvantageously have an intricate configuration and also become long.
An object of the present invention is to provide a battery that can shorten the wiring members used therein.